1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical device, and more importantly, pertains to a transvenous pacing lead anchoring bobbin for containing a transvenous pacing lead at an entry site in human tissue.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, it has always been a prior art practice to secure transvenous pacing leads by tying the lead off to a vein or using an anchoring sleeve. When the transvenous pacing lead was tied off to a vein, sometimes the lead would work its way free and no longer be secured at the point of tieoff. When the lead was secured to an anchoring sleeve, the lead would also sometimes tend to work loose from the anchoring sleeve. Further, neither tying the pacing lead off at the vein or using an anchoring sleeve provided for strain relief of the transvenous pacing lead at the site of a fixation.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art problems by providing a lead anchoring bobbin. cl SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides a lead anchoring bobbin for use with the transvenous pacing lead for containing a transvenous pacing lead at an entry site in human tissue.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a lead anchoring bobbin including a bobbin having a groove which accepts a transvenous pacing lead and includes a flat truncated portion extending across the top of the bobbin, wings extending outwardly at an oblique angle from each other and substantially in line and parallel to the top truncated portion of the bobbin, each of the wings including a hole running therethrough and substantially parallel and in line with the truncated top portion and a slit providing for communication of the transvenous pacing lead to said hole, and suture holes provided within the circumference of the groove of the bobbin whereby the transvenous pacing lead is inserted through a slit to engage in a first hole of the first wing, engaged around a groove in the bobbin, overlap the lead, and inserted through the slit to engage in the hole of the second wing thereby providing for a loop tightened on the bobbin at the visible entry site of a vein, strain relief of the transvenous pacing lead at the site of entry into a vein, and providing for anchoring of the transvenous pacing lead to tissue.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that the lead anchoring bobbin provides a visible loop for the transvenous pacing lead which is visible not only to the human eye but also by X-ray.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that the lead anchoring bobbin prevents easy withdrawal of the transvenous pacing lead in that the lead is firmly affixed to the lead anchoring bobbin and the lead anchoring bobbin is sutured to human tissue.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is that the lead anchoring bobbin acts as strain relief holding the lead and the lead anchoring bobbin, and prohibits the lead from relocating within the human body.